


these dreams they're taking hold

by jooheoons



Series: Different Ideas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, gender idenity, they need love in the form of gender idenity, yams is such a cutie and i love them o K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheoons/pseuds/jooheoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably stupid for him to take an interest in girly stuff anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these dreams they're taking hold

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like the mtf headcanon for yams, but theres not a lot of fics, so I decided to write my own!  
> (song title inspired by fumes by the eden project)
> 
> a/n: tadashi goes by "he/him" pronouns here because in this fic he thinks that its deemed weird and stupid to believe that guys can like girly things, and that guys can be girls. society has led him to think this, so he's went along with it as long as he can remember.

It's not like Tadashi had never seen a dress before. He had female classmates and two older sisters. The older Yamaguchi siblings would usually leave their dresses and skirts and makeup around the house, so he had quite a big idea of what the female population wore. 

It was probably stupid for him to take an interest in girly stuff anyways.

Tadashi usually didn't bother with his sisters, for they were always gushing about the latest bands or boys at school. Yes, there were some nice, handsome boys at school, but Tadashi preferred to only talk about his blonde best friend. Of course, Tsukishima did not like him like that, and Tadashi definitely didn't like him like that. There was no way in hell Tsukki would ever think of him like that.

It was a Friday, as normal as any other Friday would be, where Tadashi would wake up, get dressed and eat breakfast, say good morning to his family, and meet Tsukki in front of his house. They would then proceed to go to school and learn things they already knew, and then go to practice, where Tadashi would practice over and over at perfecting his jump float serve, and fail. 

Then he'd go home and do it all over again.

This Friday was different however. This Friday, Tadashi decided that he wanted to actually do something that made him anxious and nervous and want to scream out in nervousness and frustration and excitement. 

Today, Yamaguchi Tadashi was going to try on a dress. 

He slipped out of bed two hours earlier than usual and snuck into the eldest sibling's bedroom and slowly picked out the prettiest dress that caught his eye: a black long sleeved dress with small white stars patterned all over. Then, just as he came in, he crept back out to his room.

Working quickly, he slid the dress over his head, struggling a little when it got stuck in his messy green mop of hair, but when he put it on, he was taken aback.

He looked really, really cute. The dress fell so that it stopped mid-thigh, and it wasn't too big on him either. His hair barely met his shoulders and nicely framed his face. His freckles were sprayed all over his face and down his neck, to the tips of his fingers, to the tips of his toes. They were like stars, and they complimented the dress so well.

Tadashi was in a dress, and he really, really liked it.

Maybe, just maybe, Tadashi thought, that it wasn't stupid at all for him to like girly things. Perhaps he could be a girl after all.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was just the start of yamaguchi's exploration into gender identity.
> 
> so like here he's just realizing that the idea of being another gender isn't so bad and he's prefer being a girl more.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to make this a series, just because I want to explore Yams and maybe other HQ!! charatcers and their lives,,,, please leave advice and constructive criticism please!


End file.
